Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual resources have been widely adopted. Other virtual resources now coming into widespread use in information processing systems include Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the virtualization infrastructure of a given information processing system. However, significant challenges can arise in the deployment of virtual machines, containers and other types of virtual resources. For example, it can be difficult under certain conditions to determine an appropriate migration of a virtual machine or container from one host device to another. Inappropriate migrations can adversely impact system performance.